


Wandering Child

by Natsumi_Wakabe



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Wakabe/pseuds/Natsumi_Wakabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estel was always a wandering child, even at age two. His first time was in the halls of Imladris to visit his mother. He never stopped wandering since. Good thing Erestor has always been able to find him. Fluffy fic- I have no shame in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Wanderrings: Imladris

**Author's Note:**

> First story here. It's like the first time all over again: nerves, jitters and secretaries running everywhere. Hopefully, this will all go smoothly. Anyways, hope you enjoy- Natsumi

Estel Elrondion was a wandering child. From a young age, he was prone to walking off, away from the safety of his guardians. No matter how well watched he was, no matter how many guardians he had, he was prone to disappearing, sometimes for hours on end, before reappearing at his brother's sides, often with innocent eyes and a big smile that some times (most times) got him out of most trouble.  
The first time Estel disappeared he was two years old. He was newly arrived at the Halls of Imladris, and his mother was in the surgery, a sickness having fallen upon him shortly after she had ensured his safety in the Last Homely House, her body unwilling and unable to fight as her spirit grieved deeply for the other half of her soul. Estel had been put down for a nap, expected to sleep for at least three hours. But, as a child of Arathorn's unexpected nature and Gilraen's determination, he woke after only an hour. Upon seeing his room devoid of his mother, he wriggled from out under the covers that had twisted around his small and soft form, rolling and twisting until his prison of linen released him. Looking around, he knew that he was alone, and that his mother wasn't there. And Estel was not okay with that.  
With a puff, he wriggled down the side of the bed, plopping down onto the floor and toddled over to the door. Though the handle was far over his head and there wasn't a chair around, Estel was determined to get outside. On his little tiptoes he stretched up, his tiny fingers just brushing against the metal handle, but it was enough to turn it. The door opened so suddenly that Estel didn't have enough time to catch himself as he fell forward. Besides a small "oomph!" from the boy, Estel made no other sound, instead clambering back up and rocking back and forth down the hall.  
Unknown to him, his new big brothers had just come up to check on him, wanting to spend a little time with him. So imagine their surprise when they opened the door to find their little brother missing. For a moment, they thought they were seeing things. After all, Estel had never been one to skip out on naps, and his record was five hours, with a minimum of two. Instantly, the twins rushed to the bed, then running around the room, calling for Estel. When they knew that he was not in the room, they huddled together for a moment, trying to come up with a plan.  
"He's not here!"  
"He can't have gone far!"  
"But which way?"  
Both twins exited the vacant room, looking left, then right, before looking at each other.  
"You take left?"  
"You take right."  
They separated, not knowing where to look, but determined to find him, never knowing that he had taken to the stairs that lay on the right.________________________________________  
As little Estel wandered the halls, his big eyes taking in the beauty of his new home, he kept looking around, looking for the one he sought. For one so young, he made little sound, instead content to stay silent in the pursuit of his mother. As he crossed into another hall, a pathway that led him over a garden beneath, he chanced to look down.  
His eyes widened, taking in the sight of flowers that he remembered from Before. Papa used to give them to Mama, and she would always smile and she looked so happy when she had that nice red flower. And Estel wanted to see his mother happy, wanted to see her smile again, without the Sad that was there now. And the flowers always made her Not Sad, so he should get her one and she would be happy again, like Before. With such logic, he set to work trying to reach the flowers that grew on the bush. But for all of his wiggling and reaching, even when he went flat on his stomach and had almost half his body over the edge, his little hand reaching down, trying so hard to grab the flower just out of his reach.  
Which was exactly how he was found by the residential curmudgeon.  
A hand shot out and dragged him from his place on the floor, making him gasp but still not utter a word.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Though the voice of the cantankerous elf did not rise to the level of shouting, there was a harshness to it that often came when someone was caught doing something stupid. Estel's eyes grew wider, tears pooling in his eyes as his breath hitched. Instantly, with a gentleness and care that most elves in Imladris would have thought impossible for the normally surly elf, Erestor held the boy close, rubbing circles into his back. He gently hushed the boy, barely more than a babe, in his arms with practiced ease, rocking back and forth until the tears were over and his breath did not hitch as much.  
"What were you doing, tithen pen?" he asked more gently. "You shouldn't be leaning over rails, you could fall."  
"Flower," Estel answered, still snuggled into the elf's chest, his face buried in the place where Erestor's neck met his shoulders. Erestor's brown eyes flickered to the rose-bush, grip tightening slightly at the thought of those thorns tearing into baby soft skin, and the possibilities of a broken bone if the boy had fallen.  
"Would you like a flower?" he asked after a few minutes, breathing deeply and forcing his usually biting tongue to be gentle in order to keep the tears at bay.  
"F'r Mama."  
Ah, Erestor thought to himself. So that is what this is about. Pulling the boy from his hiding spot, Erestor looked at the child in his arms.  
"Estel," he began.  
" 'Rgorn," corrected Estel.  
"Estel," Erestor insisted. "If I get you the flower, will you promise me that you won't lean over the railing again?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Okay." Erestor set Estel down, then got on his own belly and scooted forward until he was able to pluck one of the roses from the bush below. Then, after standing, he bent forward and gave it to the boy.  
"Here you are, my little lord." Though the words would seem sarcastic, Erestor's face had gentled, the corners of his mouth no longer harsh, and his eyes held something akin to love and softness that many adults reserved solely for children. The smile, bright and happy, he received in return was more than enough payment.  
"Fank you," he breathed out, voice little more than a whisper but full of awe and innocent love.  
"You are welcome." Erestor watched as Estel looked at the flower as if it held all the beauty of the world, considering what he knew of this child, and the loss he'd faced too soon in life. Then he thought of the fact that the little one had escaped his room to find his mother, and the harm he had almost put himself into trying to get a gift for the Lady Gilraen. Decision made, he swept him up, silently chuckling at the squeak that came from Estel.  
"Come now, we haven't much time to lose if you want to see your mother before supper."  
________________________________________  
Meanwhile, the twins had gone all over the house, looking into every crevice, every hiding spot they remembered from their youth, before regrouping in Estel's room. Worried, the two of them had started debating what to do and how best to go about explaining to a sick mother that they'd lost her baby. Deciding it would be best to do it now than wait and hope Estel turned up, both headed to the hospital wing, shoulders stiff and faces grim, opening the door...  
Only to see the one they had been looking for sitting on the bed, babbling happily to his tired but smiling mother, one hand firmly gripping the hand of the Terror of Imladris, who looked more relaxed than they had seen in decades, if not centuries.  
Their jaws dropped, and would have remained so had Lord Erestor not turned his unamused eyes on them.  
"Close your jaws, or you'll catch flies."  
Estel giggled, Gilraen laughed, and the twins vowed to never speak of the incident ever again.


	2. Lost un Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second time Estel wanders off, he gets lost.

Estel got lost the first time eight days after his third birthday. Still recovering from an unexpected cold that one of the visiting rangers had unknowingly carried, he'd only just been released from his bed, with his mother now confined to hers, having caught Estel's illness from having tended to him. Elladan and Elrohir were both given charge of looking after him, this time with an added threat from the sneezing Gilraen, whose glare and promise of pain if they lost her child again was not in the least bit diminished by her dripping nose and fever flushed cheeks.  
The twins resigned themselves to an eternal respect, awe and fear of this fierce mother who wouldn't let a little thing like a 103 fever and harsh cough keep her from soundly thrashing two of the most feared elven warriors of the age. Estel obviously didn't care about the possible bloody and painful fate of his keepers of the day, if his squirming and pout were anything to go by.  
The twins decided to barricade themselves in the library. It was the most logical choice, in the most strategical place in their home. It was on the first floor, so there was no immediate fear of falling, only a hall away from the infirmary in case Estel got worse, and had a fire blazing hot enough to (hopefully) keep Estel sleepy and docile enough that convincing him to nap would be easily done. It also had glass doors that led out to a lovely garden where they could make sure that Estel would get plenty of fresh air and a bit of sunshine while keeping him close to the house.  
But of course, they forgot one of the most important rules about babysitting: expect everything to go wrong.  
The fireplace did its job and lulled Estel to sleep, but it also pulled the twins into the dream world, all three of them curled up on the rug in a pile of limbs and soft breathing with the occasionally twitch and shift from the little boy snuggled safely between them.  
However, just as before, Estel woke earlier than he should have, days spent in bed having taken the power of sleep and making its grip on the toddler much less sure. And when he woke to the glazed open eyes of his keepers, he snuggled close for a bit before the sun pierced the clouds and flooded through the windowed door leading to the gardens.  
He wiggled his way out of the loving cage of elf he'd been trapped in, eliciting little more than mumbles and shifts from them. He wobbled to the clear door, sleep still clinging stubbornly to his little limbs.  
As he stared out into the garden his eyes widened. He took in the beauty of white winter clinging to the land as spring fought its way from the ground up. Snow lay in small piles, forming paths of flat and crunched down snow where others had walked and little mountains of white guarding those paths. Little flowers, brave and bold, popped up along the grounds, some already in vibrant and bold bloom, declaring to the winter that its time had come.  
And just like before, he reached up on his little toes, the few months between his first time escaping and this time having afforded him an extra inch that helped keep him from crashing into the ground below, although he did wobble precariously for a moment or two. Turning around, he looked at his two brothers and briefly considered waking them to take with him. But they were tired, like how Mama had been tired, so he left them there, content to explore the changing landscape lead him where it would.  
But because Estel didn't have a set destination in mind, just letting his feet carry him to wherever they would, and he didn't realize that he was wandering farther than was good for him. Instead, he followed the flowers away from the beaten path, the cold creeping up his body, soaking through his clothes and little boots, the frozen snow becoming slush and cold water that easily penetrated the sturdy but no water proof boots.  
Shivering, he looked around, face showing his confusion when he saw no familiar landmarks and no elves in sight to help him back to his home. And as he looked around, his eyes were drawn to a tree not too far from where he found himself atop a tiny hill, the gentle swell of it making going down fun, even if he was feeling the anxiety and fear of being lost creep into him  
"Dan?" No reply. "Ro?"  
Silence welcomed his calls, and he feels fear surge from the bottom of his little cold and wet feet leap up to claw at his stomach.  
"Dan!" He yells now, knowing that no matter what, his brothers always hear him when he's loud. Still, there is no reply, no pair of dark haired elves to rescue their little brother from the fear that has now climbed to the base of his throat, having forfeited his heart to anxiety's hold.  
"Ada!" This name is called louder and higher pitched, little trembling and clammy hands clasped together to his chest as he hunches over, eyes wide and pupils just a touch smaller than they were a moment ago. But still, there is no elf lord there that sweeps in to calm his fears and slow his hitched breathing.  
"MAMA!" Again, there is no one there, no reply, no mother to swoop down and shower him in kisses and hugs and cuddles. He turns this way and that, panicked and cold and scared, looking for any place that might offer him even the smallest comfort, knowing that he needs it now. When he chances a look to his right, he notices a large tree, leaves not yet here, but tall and imposing, standing alone just a little ways from the tiny swell of land he has found himself on.  
He ran the last little distance between himself and the tree, clinging to the base. His eyes searched the grounds, looking for any sign of the elves that always seemed to be around. Finding none, he started to sniffle, eyes producing fat tears with ease that slid down his face quickly, being replaced swiftly with more. He stayed huddled there for a good while, crying and shivering, body curled in on itself as he tried to keep what little body heat he had.  
"Estel!"  
Estel's head shot up, eyes seeking the one that had called his name. And there, running toward him, was his hero.  
Erestor had kept his usual black robe, feet now in black boots, hair pulled back in a simple pony tail, and with a jacket and blanket in his arms. And he was running to Estel.  
"Westor!" Little chubby hands left the security of wood and reached out toward the elf. In seconds, he was secured in the blanket, scooped up and cuddled against a strong chest, with a lovely voice talking to him.  
"What were you thinking, child? You're still recovering from a cold! Those idiots you call brothers will be skinned alive by your mother when she finds out about this!"  
Estel smiled, cuddling close and wiggled his hands free of the blanket, going to grip at the clothes of this ranting elf that was walking quickly back to home.  
"And really, Estel, if you wanted to go out, you should have woken your brothers! I know that you're a child, but truly, don't you have better sense than this? Are you really going to curse me and your poor mother with another case of a stupid and intelligent child? Because if you are, then I will tell you now that I will not be put through the same trials again! I have had more than enough so-called, games to last a life time, and no amount of puppy eyes or begging will get me to change my mind!"  
Estel just smiled, cuddling closer, knowing that he was safe in the arms of this fussy elf that saved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up next week.


	3. First Midnight Stroll: Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple pie should be banned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I just say thank you, baby cousins, for inspiring me for this chapter. Insanity they may bring when hyped up on pie, but oh, they're so inspirational.

Apple pie should be outlawed. That was all Erestor could think as he took in the sight of the sugar high little boy in front of him. Apple pies should be outlawed.  
Either that or those idiots should be banned from ever babysitting again, Erestor mused, eyes lazily following the chase scene in front of him.  
In front, Estel was running, arms raised in the air and flapping around, but always just a little too far from his pursuers. His eyes were too bright for any sane elf's comfort and his mouth was stained with the evidence of the rule that the twins had broken where the three and a half-year old was concerned: no sweets before bed time.  
Maybe I should intervene, Erestor pondered as he watched the normally graceful twins fall over themselves, no longer in sync with each other's movements now that panic and fear had taken them both. Since having lost Estel during his mother's sickness, both had been thoroughly scolded by their father, but the secret had been kept from Lady Gilraen so as to ensure that heirs of Rivendell continued to live. After all, what was not spoken aloud to them when she had given them the duty of keeping her child safe while she was unwell was very clearly understood, and no one wanted to face the wrath of a mother. Though there were no stains on their clothes and their mouths were clean of sweets, their levels of panic were more than enough to reveal that they were the cause of the squealing little boy that was wreaking havoc in the kitchens.  
After watching Elrohir accidentally shove his brother into the table again, Erestor quickly tucked the memory away for blackmail and lunged forward, arms out and hands open for the child.  
"Restor!" Estel turned his too bright but extremely happy grey eyes to his captor, cheeks flushed with excitement and fun, and his smile so bright and happy that Erestor's breath caught at the sight of it. Behind him, he could hear the twins panting lightly as they rubbed at aching shoulders and bruised hips, leaning against a wall or a table, knowing without looking that they were both glaring at him, no doubt soon to start muttering about his late arrival.  
Erestor snapped himself out of his daze, forcing his face back into its customary position, his brows a bit more furrowed than normal as he attempted to be stern.  
"Estel Elrondion, did you eat that apple pie?" At the rapid shaking of denial, he forced his voice to be a bit sterner. "Estel."  
Impossibly happy eyes quickly turned sad, the smile lost and little teeth coming out to bite at the pink lower lip. His head tilted down to the side, eyes still locked with Erestor's until finally he nodded in defeat, downcast and waiting. Instead of being punished, he found himself being carried to the table, two pairs of eyes watching the elf hold him trying to size up what exactly he was doing. Erestor ignored them, instead reaching out and grabbing a napkin. After getting it wet, he dabbed at the mess that made up Estel's face, working around the twisting head and attempted escape maneuvers.  
"I suppose that we'll have to let you get all that sugar worked out of you," Erestor said as he continued to clean the little boy the best he could one-handed and juggling the escape artist of a child in his arms. "It wouldn't do if we let you keep going until the morning comes."  
Two blue grey eyes stared at him, waiting for a simpler explanation, while two sets of elven blue eyes waited as well.  
"We're going for a nighttime stroll," Erestor announced. "And those brothers of yours can clean up here."  
"Awwww! Erestor!"  
"Come now, my lord! Don't you think that Estel would like us going with him?"  
"Ou'side?" All three elves looked at the little boy. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly open, and excitement tinting already light pink flushed a little more at the thought of walking in the gardens so close to his bed time.  
"Yes, Estel. Outside. But only for a little!" Erestor added hastily as the child gave a cheer and began to wiggle, wanting down so he could get to the gardens quicker. He'd never been allowed outside after dinner, so this was going to be a real treat.  
Erestor ignored the wiggling as much as he could, adjusting his grip on the excited child as he took him out of the house to a more secluded section of the gardens that wasn't too far from the house. Once he'd bypassed the elm tree that he'd planted some thirty years prior, he set the little boy down, his eyes never leaving the little form as he quickly toddled around from one place to another, never any further than a yard or three from his caretaker. Like every night, there were a few areas with torches lit, their small and gentle flames more than enough for the Eldars to see by, and adequate enough for the Edain who came by night to see by as their eyes adjusted to the lack of daylight.  
"Restor, what's this?" Estel asked as he looked at a small group of flowers very unlike most of the other more beautiful and more prized flowers that surrounded him. Erestor raised an eyebrow at the choice, wondering at why the little boy would be so taken with these more common flowers than the highly prized blue rose that had taken much time to barter and breed.  
"Those are dandelions, Estel." Erestor bent forward, one hand reaching out so that two of his fingers could gently run up the green stem and cup the flower without pulling it out. "They're a weed."  
"Weed?"  
"Yes, Estel. It means that they sometimes grow where they're not wanted, and spread easily."  
"But they pretty."  
Erestor snorted a bit at that, wondering if this same line of thought was what made him so interested in all manners of insects outside of spiders.  
"They are!" Estel pouted, hands now gripping at the elf's arm, trying to convey with touch what he could not quite put into words yet.  
"I suppose they have some beauty," Erestor admitted, if only to appease Estel. "Their meaning, if nothing else, is... nice."  
"What they mean?"  
"Dandelions are a sign of love. They also mean happiness and fidelity."  
"Fid'lty?"  
"Fidelity. It means being true to someone you love."  
Estel pondered that for a moment. He didn't know what to do with fidelity, but he did know what to do with happiness and love. Smiling, he reached forward and took from the patch of vibrant yellow flowers one of the smaller ones, just as beautiful as the sun in his opinion. Tugging it from its home, he turned to his guardian and put it up to his face.  
"Fo' you, Restor."  
The corners of Erestor's mouth twitched, amused and touched by this gesture. He took the flower and nodded his head gravely. "Thank you, my lord."  
Estel smiled, and then tugged at Erestor's other hand.  
"Come on! More flowers, more flowers!" Erestor chuckled and complied with the demand, and they went off to explore more of the garden, dandelion still clutched in his hand as they went on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I make Elladan and Elrohir take all the blame, but I promise you that it won't always be them! I swear! It's just that I like the thought of them getting in trouble with Gilraen because they mess up so much with Estel. Don't worry; there'll be a new victim in town next chapter. The question is who.  
> If you have any suggestions on who, please tell me in your reviews. Many thanks!


	4. Hide-n-Go-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new victim is added, and Glorfindel quickly remembers why rules are necessary with children about where they can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've got a new victim. Everyone get ready for the amazing, the one and only Glorfindel of Gondolin! Hope you enjoy.- Moriah (Secret Secretary, Wakabe Writing Firm)

"Estel!"

This was bad.

"Estel, come out!"

Really bad.

"Estel, come out! You win! Please!"

Lady Gilraen was going to kill him.

"Estel, please! The game is over!"

That is, if Glorfindel didn't die of a heart attack first. Not that he'd be the only one to die, seeing as he was far from the only elf to be the cause of Estel's current predicament- that is, lost.

Estel had been... behaving differently the last few days. Lessons were still done dutifully, even if they lacked the enthusiasm once so prominent in such an eager student. Dinners saw a fidgety and generally restless child that picked at his food instead of eating it with the gusto that had always accompanied his meal times.

And everyone had been at a loss as to what had happened. To their knowledge, he'd not been having any problems with his friends, his ada hadn't scolded him for misbehaving and the twins were back from their visit to Mirkwood. So when he'd gone to bed one night happy and woken the next with dull, puffy red eyes and no smile in sight, everyone was immediately on guard.

"Estel, please come out!"

And after a week of this behavior, they'd decided to see if they could entice a smile from him at the offer to play. The smile they'd received, shy and small as it was, had lifted all their hearts. But now, they had lost him.

"Glorfindel!" The blond elf snapped his head to where he saw the twins approaching fast, both childless and just as frantic as he was. "Have you found him?"

"No."

"We've not found a trace of him anywhere!" began Elladan.

"He could be anywhere!"

"The house is so big-"

"And he is so small!"

"But all our old hiding places-"

"Are empty, and eve when we backtracked-"

"We found nothing!"

"Even his favorite hiding spot-"

"Under Ada's bed is cold!"

The despair and anxiety upon their faces would have made Glorfindel laugh, if he himself were not so distressed over the missing boy. So instead, he schooled his face from the stressed look of worry into the stern look of teacher and captain.

"We don't have time for whining! We've got a little boy to find! If he's not in the house, then we search the gardens next. They're close to the woods, so if we grab a few more elves-"

"Grab a few elves for what, Glorfendel?"

All three elves froze before spinning to look at the unamused interrupter.

"Erestor! Good, you can help us!"

"With what, exactly? The last time I helped you-"

"It's Estel!" Elrohir burst out. "He's missing!"

Erestor's head snapped so quickly to the younger twin that Elrohir took a step back in surprise. "How long?"

"A little under an hour."

"He can't be far."

"Well wherever he is, he's not in the house," Elladan said as he entered the conversation. "We searched it top to bottom."

"Then we need to move quickly."

"Right," Glorfindel agreed. "Elladan, you search the rose garden, and move east. Elrohir, take the lantern night gardens and move south. Erestor-"

"I'm taking the southern gardens."

"Right. I'll take the east gardens. Move out!"

* * *

Erestor darted quickly through the shrubbery of the southern gardens. Having taken care of this garden in particular for many years, he bypassed many of the offshoots, instead focusing on the way the flowers here pulled their admirers in a certain path that brought them to all the corners of this particular garden.

As he flew threw, blind to the brilliance of the summer's blooms and beauty, his attention was caught by a small, mostly unused path, memories of a couple of years ago flashing before his eyes as he saw a winter past come to him, with little footprints in fresh snow guide him to a missing child. Before he could make a conscious decision to do so, his feet took him down the path, just as he'd done so many years ago.

And the sight that greeted him this time almost killed him.

There, up the same tree that Estel had been huddled under only a handful of years ago, was Estel, ten feet in the air, and getting ready to make it eleven.

"Estel!" Erestor's heart nearly stopped as it tried to launch itself from his throat as the little boy whipped his head around and nearly lost his grip on the branch. "What are you doing?!"

"Hiding!" And oh, how Erestor wanted to kill the twins and that stupid blond elf for not imposing rules about where he could and couldn't hide. "Glorfy and El won't find me here!"

"Well I did, so it's time to come down!" Estel was too high for Erestor to simply pluck him off the tree like he'd done when he was younger and liked to climb up bookshelves.

There was silence as Estel really looked down, and realized just how far up he was. And Erestor's heart broke just the smallest bit as he saw Estel swallow thickly and cling to the branch with fear.

"Oh, Estel." With nothing more to do, and knowing that it was cruel to make him climb down, Erestor hefted himself up until he was on the other branch next to Estel's, and reached over to him. "Come here, child."

It took a few moments for Estel to give up his death grip on the tree, but when he did, Erestor swept him up securely in his arms, and started down.

"Why on earth did you come all the way out here?" Erestor couldn't help but question as he made his way back.

"Cuz I like the tree," Estel said. "An' last time, only you found me."

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I do hope that next time, you remember that when you play hide and seek with those idiots, you are not to go any further than the gardens."

"Awwwww! But Restor!"

"No buts, child. I have had to deal with enough of those for a lifetime." Estel giggled. "And that's only if those brothers of your and that warrior are ever allowed to play with you again."

"But Restor! They always play with me!"

"Well then maybe they shall be given timeouts so they can think about what it is they've done."

Estel giggled again, and the corners of Erestor's mouth twitched ever so slightly in his form of a smile.

"Now, let's go scold them so that they remember better next time."


	5. The Woods Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor has returned from an errand, only to find out that, wonder of wonders, Estel has gone missing again. But this time, it might not be so easy to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for the long wait, but Natsumi went on a vacation and we secretaries forgot to feed the bunnies and Moriah set loose the bunnies. It took us a few days to recapture them and tame them. But at least they're here. Hope you enjoy, and please review.- Damon(Banshee Secretary, Wakabe Writing Firm)

_The next time I decide to send Erestor on an errand,_  Lord Elrond of Imladirs, best healer of Middle Earth, and fabled warrior and right hand of Gil-Galad thought bitterly,  _I'll make sure to keep it to myself. Or better yet, send myself._

The household was in a (minor) uproar. And like all crises that had happened in the last three years, this one all revolved around a beloved little human child that was far too efficient at hide-n-go-seek than his caretakers could handle. Worst yet, the one elf that was almost guaranteed to be able to find him was on a diplomatic embassy and was not scheduled to return for another two days. Estel was missing  _now_  and needed to have been found  _yesterday._ Before Lady Gilraen returned from her time spent with the Rangers helping them. Before she could  _kill all of them for losing her child._

Really, they should have known better.

As usual, the twins were involved, having decided that the last time they played hide-n-seek with this particular child wasn't a big enough fiasco to ward them off from it. After all, they'd reasoned, it was only one time, and they now knew much better. Apparently not. But this time they had not only been able to rope Glorfindel into their play, but also their father, both of whom had been able to assure an extremely fatigued and aching, recently returned and recovering Gilraen that her son would be safe with four such caretakers. The amount of begging, pleading, and what should have been the illegal use of big baby blue-grey eyes on all the adults to get them to agree made the Lady and the elf lords cave in, unable to say no to such teary eyes when they'd tried to deny him.

And as usual, they'd failed to take into consideration was the fact that last time they'd played, they'd lost him because none of the elves watching him had thought to make sure that Estel knew that he was not to leave the gardens. At the very least, they should have had one of the twins go hide with him.

But hindsight was, as ever, perfect, and all they could do now was frantically search for the lost little boy that they'd have to put a bell on later.

As it was, the four elves were just about to give up and tell Gilraen that her child was missing when they were saved by four words.

"Lord Erestor has returned."

The twins could have kissed the messenger. The older pair just took off to the crabby elf. The twins followed, for once eager to see the sourpuss elf.

"My Lords," Erestor said calmly, one eyebrow raised at the group of elves that had accosted him on his way to his room. "May I inquire as to your sudden joy at my presence?"

"Mellon nin, why would we not be happy at your return?"

All they receive at first was a raised eyebrow, something all three lords of Imladris had utilized to their greatest ability to bring others to toe.

"Because the last time you were so overcome with relief at my return, I spent the next three hours cleaning up after the diplomatic mess your sons had created with Mirkwood's monster-prince. I had to throw away my favorite robe because it was so beyond repair."

"Erestor!" The twins shouted in embarrassed protest. "We were only 2000!"

"And you should have known better than your eight year old blond counterpart." Now Erestor glared at the four elves around him "Now what have you done this time?"

Silence... and then "Well..."

* * *

 

"Stupid, idiotic, morons, can't even keep a child safe in their own home! Why on earth they thought they could do this when they've failed already so  _miserably_ is beyond me!" Erestor cursed under his breath, stomping through the gardens, following a now familiar path that would once more take him to where the lost boy most likely resided. Knowing that he might not though, he'd made sure to send the other four to different places, and made sure to tell Elrond where he was going, in case they found Estel before Erestor came back.

"Why they thought that it was a good idea to go playing when he should have been having his  _lessons_  that I had assigned for while I was away is beyond me! Goodness knows Elrond had more sense than that when the twins were growing up! For pity's sake, he's to rule one day! They could have read him stories in the library, played in the courtyard, walked in the gardens! Merciful Valar, they could have even gone swimming! Or taken him to see Lindir for music!  _Why did they have to play hide-n-seek?"_

There was, of course, no answer for him from the suspiciously quiet forest, but Erestor was too focused on his rant to really take stock of his surroundings, enough so that he actually stubs his toe on a root of the tree that he has started to think of as Estel's tree. Scowling hard, he looks around, then up, and then in a slightly more worried scrutiny of the area, he looks around again. Then, he circled around the tree, desperation and panic beginning to set in.

There is no Estel here. In fact, there is no one around. There are no birds, no squirrels, and no little boy that he is going to tie down to the bed and never let go of.

There is, however, a trail of indented grass that has not yet sprung back up, leading away from the tree and into the woods.

And if Erestor hadn't felt his heart plummet  _through_ his feet and into the ground below him, it would have leapt from his chest at the fear that gripped it and wanted to pull him after that trail.

Woods, that he knew was not safe for a child with no sword or training to take down the creatures that haunted the night and took delight in the pained screams of an innocent babe.

A wolf howled in the distance, a mournful sound that pierced Erestor's heart with its untold possibilities and dangers.

Erestor's mind snapped, and after carving his mark into the tree, he ran into the falling night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuu!
> 
> Cliffhanger, anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that. Next chapter should be up some time next week. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
